


Go Home, Ralph, You’re Drunk

by ashleybenlove



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Community: disney_kink, Drinking, Gen, go home blank you're drunk meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Felix finds Ralph in the washroom at Tapper's.





	Go Home, Ralph, You’re Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in December 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Okay, so in the movie when Ralph vanishes from Fix-It Felix Jr., Felix tries to calm the citizens by saying "He probably just fell asleep in the washroom at Tapper's again."
> 
> That line just begs for elaboration. Tell me the story of last time Ralph got drunk in a spiral of despair and Felix had to go bring him home."

March 2009: Litwak’s Arcade was experiencing the usual influx of more gamers due to the area schools being closed for Spring Break. The characters expected less time to relax during this time due to said influx, so they tended to stay mostly to their home game even when the Arcade was closed so as to rest up and be prepared for the next day’s games.

Felix had planned to stay inside his home game and not venture to Game Central Station or the other games during that week. But things never go as planned. And with the Arcade opening in a little under six hours and knowing from previous experience that Ralph needed most of those hours to sober up from _Tapper_ alcohol, Felix did not want it to start to get down to the wire and have Gene start grumbling, so the Fixer decided to make the trek out of his game.

Felix relayed to Gene that he would be leaving, and would not be long, before taking the train out of the game. Ralph was probably at _Tapper_.

Upon exiting the train, Felix walked out into Game Central Station, quietly looking around to see if he could see the nine foot tall Wrecker, nodding politely at various characters who greeted him.

Felix took the next train into _Tapper_ , and upon entrance of the game, did not see Ralph in the bar, but figured it might be best to ask Tapper himself if he had seen Ralph.

He walked over to the table row where Tapper was standing, cleaning mugs.

“Excuse me, Tapper,” Felix asked. “I’m looking for Wreck-It Ralph. Have you seen him?”

“Felix, hello. Last I saw, Ralph went to the washroom,” Tapper said.

“Thank you for your help, sir,” Felix said.

Hopefully, Ralph was in the washroom, as Tapper said, and not somewhere else, Felix thought as he walked over to the washroom. 

He opened the washroom door.

“Jiminy Jaminy,” Felix said softly.

His Wrecker co-worker was lying face down on the washroom floor: snoring, sleeping.

He had fallen asleep in the washroom of _Tapper’s_. Oh my land.

Felix took an empty mug that had been left on a sink and filled it with water from the sink.

“Sorry,” he whispered to the sleeping, snoring, probably drunk Wrecker before he threw water on Ralph’s face.

Twice.

When Ralph stirred, Felix exclaimed, “Come on, Ralph! Get up!”

“I don’t want to,” Ralph mumbled against the floor.

Felix sighed patiently and then said, “Come on, Ralph,” getting Ralph to a standing position. And as he led the Wrecker out of the washroom, he said, “Let’s go home.”


End file.
